View
by Jell-OOO
Summary: It was one of Kanata's way to show that he loved his girlfriend.


_**"View"**_

 **A/N.** This story is short. I mean short. Short as in short. LOL. And since I can't update Between Truth and Lies.. It's not that I can't update, it is just.. My mind has been blank for months now. I've been trying to write but I can't. I wrote almost half of the 16th chapter of BTAL and I was stuck, haha! So I stop writing it for weeks and now I'm back on track. I just want to offer a story of apology since I know most of my readers were annoyed at me for not updating. Hope you accept this and continue to support me even if I'm long gone. I just wanted to make my other stories better that's why I am really doing my best to make each chapter good. Hope you still like me :( I'm really sorry guys. I promise to update BTAL before the year ends. Thanks guys! :)

It was sunny day in Heomachi, Miyu and Kanata was just done doing their daily task. They were in the temple's aisle. The brunet boy was reading a manga while Miyu was eating watermelon. They were enjoying that ordinary day without bickering, fighting or shouting at each other. But that day isn't ordinary at all. Since it was their first month celebrating being a couple, and Miyu was kind of annoyed since Kanata wasn't doing anything special. Well, it was their first month! He should've put a little more effort to celebrate it, right? She was pissed, that's why she was eating her heart out.

"Miyu?" Kanata suddenly called her.

"What?" she answered without looking at him. If she did he may find out that she was mad about something. And she didn't want that to happen. Kanata finding out about the reason she was mad may lead to him to bullying her. And she doesn't need any reason to be pissed at him. Seriously, she doesn't even know why she loves him so much, well Kanata's quite handsome but he's a bully. His fangirls should know the true colors of him, and maybe they will stop following him around. It's not like she was jealous over those girls, they were just annoying, okay? Squealing and all in front of him every day is frustrating. And she will repeat, she's not jealous. Not at all.

"Why are you pouting?"

"Pouting? I'm not." She cleared her throat.

"Yes you are." He lie on his side, right arm is on his face. He was now looking at her, smiling. The manga he was reading was lying quietly on the temple's wooden floor.

"I told you I'm not. I'm just eating watermelon. That's all. There's nothing to pout about." She took another big bite in her watermelon. Still not looking at him.

"Then, why don't you look at me? I have something to ask you."

"Really? What?" she asks rather excitedly. Well, there's still a little hope in her that he might ask her to go outside today.

Kanata cackled when he saw a piece of watermelon stuck on the side of her lips. And telling it to her wasn't in his plan.

"Well," he sat up, facing Miyu's direction. "Can you tell me the types of view, Miyu?"

"What? View? What are we Kanata? In elementary?" she said, the annoyance in her face were slightly showing.

"If you answered it correctly. I'll give you a surprise."

"Hmp! Too easy."

"Ohhh? Really? Let's see if you can say it all."

"Okay. Hmm.. Front view, side view, back view, rear view.. hmm.. point of view? Simple view, complex view.. hmm.." she was struggling to think the types of view while counting on her fingers. She said anything she could think of.

Kanata smiled." You forget the last one." He said while slowly playing on her hair. Miyu, too absorbed on thinking didn't notice that Kanata was getting closer.

"Last one?"

"Yeah, the most important type of view."

"Really? Then what is it, huh Mr. Saionji aka Mr. I-know-it-all." She air-quoted.

He laughed, "You don't have to be so mad Miyu."

"I'm not mad, I'm not mad okay? Just freaking say it already."

"You sure? I won't give you my surprise if you don't—" he stopped talking when he saw his girlfriend really starts to get pissed. "Alright, alright. I'll say it. I'll whisper it to your ear so come closer."

Without thinking Miyu get closer, she was so curious what that view might be.

"Loview." With a low voice, Kanata whispered in her ear while smiling.

"Wha—" the blonde jerked back. Blushing. "L-lov.. what?" she really did not expect that.

Kanata, now plastering a wide smile on his face suddenly stood up.

"Come on. It's our first month, right? Get dressed. I know you're mad at me because you thought I didn't know, right?"

"O-of course not! I'm not that—" she defended. Well, that's one of the reason she hated Kanata, he could read her moods like the palm on his hand.

He helped her up and was surprised when Kanata suddenly licks the side of her lips. She blushed even more.

"Hmm. Sorry, there's a watermelon in your face." he smirk at her and turn his back on her but quickly turn to her again. "Get dressed quickly okay? We're going on a date. Loview Miyu!"

She was out of words and her heart was pounding like crazy plus she was blushing madly that's why she can't look at him. "Y-you're a jerk but.. I love you too.." and then she run off to her room to change.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Kanata wistfully smiled.

 **A/N Part 2. please tell me if i sucked on writing now. love you guys. :)**


End file.
